Amy Brash
Description This short Italian girl is known for wearing a stylish red military outfit, she slicks back her black hair under her hat. Due to her chi corruption, she has purple eyes. History As a kid, Amy would act like a totally different person for weeks at a time. Her parents didn’t realize she was playing characters she was seeing on TV; often crying, causing drama and speaking beyond her age, sometimes even being violent, but to their justification, even she or a few therapists couldn’t understand why. Not knowing what to do with her and her father having gone into the military to help him understand who he is (although he ended up not being anything like they made him), they sent her to Lancaster JROTC Military Camp for the summer that was known for not being too strict. She wasn’t displeased with the decision because she was often numb when not acting out, possibly because of the medications they put her on to calm her outbursts. She later realized she thought that it could be an opportunity to learn about how to play a strong role, as well as get her body in shape to play physical roles. The camp would also have a week every month where they would bring in a guest teacher for an elective class. This is where she met Duj Miller, the AAA coach who would teach artistic expression. He saw a lot of talent in Amy, also a darkness that he felt he could help her control through that expression that she excelled at. He spoke with her parents at the end of that week and saw how much she had improved. They took her out of the camp after that and slowly got her off of her medications as she spent the rest of the summer with Duj where they trained, met some of the other AAA students and worked on her natural talents which she now understood. She joined AAA at the end of the summer. Before the school year started they already knew which play they were going to be performing and who had which roles. Amy was to play Missy B. one of the strong leading roles, which made her the natural choice as the team captain. After winning their first fight vs Clear Lake, they knew they had made the right choice. She even maintained her persona vs their second fight vs the Ruffians, proving that she could be a method actress under extreme circumstances. After the team's loss though the two teams went out to ice cream which isn't something her character would do, but something Amy would. During this time she spoke with Yuli Fernandes who was able to get her to break characters and the two became close friends after that point. This went against what Duj and Madam Daughtry had been teaching her, but Duj superseded Madam Daughtry's decision to stop the relationship to allow her some time to enjoy being a teenager, thinking that her physical training and the amount of time she was going to be rehearsing as Missy B would be enough to hold the illness back. After the 2024 Philadelphia City Championships Amy and Yuli started dating which provided a number of challenges at once. She no longer would be fighting and expelling as much Chi, she had no need to play the Missy B. part as the play was also over, and she was going to be spending much more time as herself, meaning that she was much more likely to get sick. Relationships Duj Miller He probably prolonged her life by a few years by identifying what was wrong with Amy, teaching her how to control and expel her Chi, which is a bit of a double-edged sword; having her body without Chi allows her to feel normal but it also cycles the chi through her body faster, spreading the illness. Fani Radmilla Madam Daughtry Amy spent most of her life acting like other people and no one could explain why. After Duj identified her illness, he understood that acting like another person was confusing her Chi and slowing down the spreading of the illness; something she was doing subconsciously as a self-defense mechanism. This is why he brought her to Madam Daughtry, for her to teach her how to develop this talent into something she could control, to continue to confuse the Chi, which would prolong her life, but deduce the quality of it, as she would almost never be herself. This was only the first step of the plan as she learned to master the skills though. Pil Pil Although she was not always fond of Pil Pil, this is most likely because he is constantly hitting on and even went on a date Yuliana Fernandes while they were already dating, they have grown to become friends. Raven Drake Her memories on the matter are very hazy but in a moment of clarity, she admitted that they had briefly dated Raven, but that Raven didn't want her to get better with her illness. When Duj found out, he ended it promptly. Whitney Brown Amy and Whitney went to the same JROTC camp in Lancaster, PA in the Summer of 2024. They wouldn't consider themselves friends during this time; Amy taking the time there seriously and gaining military ranks, while Whitney being Whitney gained friends by making jokes. Yuliana Fernandes Amy and Yuli became friends right after the Ruffians' fight with AAA. The teams famously became friends after Xander of AAA walked out of the ring with Gary to go get ice cream at Sprinkles, Scoops and Swirls and the rest of the team joined them. Yuli managed to charm Amy into breaking character away from her Missy B. persona and they had desserts as Yuli helped her set up Amy's social media accounts. They hung out as friends several times after that, even aiding each other during the 10.27 Tragedy, at which time Amy was a Crow, but at the 2024 Philadelphia City Championship Yuli kissed Amy during her celebration photos and the two have been dating since.